


Eine Matheprüfung

by rdb1707, shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: #TAKABURC, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terima kasih Thomas, Holger Badstuber yang lemah dan tak berdaya (dibidang Matematika, argh) ini tak akan melupakan jasamu. // #TAKABURC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Matheprüfung

“Aku tahu kau bisa.”

“Sok tahu. Sejak kapan aku bisa yang seperti ini?!”

“Yah, memang _seharusnya_ kau tidak—eh, tunggu!—tapi aku sudah mengajarimu berkali-kali. Masa’ masih tidak bisa?!”

Holger mengerang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah pada mata Thomas yang mengerling nakal padanya. Senyum itu… _biasanya_ ia menyukai semua hal mengenai Thomas Müller—termasuk talentanya di bidang akademis yang membuat kehidupan terasa tidak adil—namun tidak kali ini. “Lupakan saja, Thomas. Akhirnya kau sadar, bukan, kalau aku ini ‘murid’ yang payah?”

“Holger,” panggil Thomas pelan. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah sang pemuda Bavaria itu dengan penuh perhatian. Bila ini direkam dan diedit, barangkali akan ada efek gelembung dan warna merah muda di antara mereka. “Dengarkan aku, _Schatzi_. Jangan meremehkan dirimu sendiri. _Ich weiß daß du es tun kannst._ Sekarang hanya tinggal kau mau atau tidak. Percayalah padaku.”

Hening menguasai sebagian besar percakapan semenjak Thomas mengatakan hal tersebut. Holger menghela napas; sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali sebelum kembali berbicara. “Jadi… menurutmu, eh, Thomas—apa kau yakin?”

“Seratus persen yakin,” Thomas menjawab dengan kepercayaan diri yang besar, “Apakah _Herr_ Müller ini pernah menjerumuskanmu?”

“Ti-Tidak, sih…,” Holger kemudian menggeleng, walau sesungguhnya masih ragu juga dengan apa yang kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, ditatapnya Thomas lurus-lurus, dengan penuh rasa pasrah sebelum kembali bertanya.

“Thomas?”

“Ya?”

“Em… Bukannya aku tidak tahu diri atau apa, tapi….”

“… Ya?”

“…. Kau yakin kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nilai 1 di ujian Matematika besok?”

Mendengar itu Thomas segera menjitak kepala Holger. “Aku bilang kau bisa mencapai nilai tuntas, bukan berarti dapat nilai 1!”

“Tapi kau bilang akan mengajariku!”

“Aku mengajarimu bukan berarti bisa secepat itu mendapatkan nilai 1, bodoh! Kau lupa ujiannya besok??”

(***)

Holger mengerjakan soal latihannya sembari memberengut. Thomas boleh jadi seumuran dengannya (lebih muda, bahkan!—dan fakta ini tak henti-hentinya membuat Holger kesal dalam _mood_ nya sekarang), namun kalau memberi soal, tak kalah sadis dengan para guru di sekolah. Bayangkan, untuk persiapan ulangan yang notabene akan dihadapinya sekitar enam belas jam lagi, Thomas memberinya kurang-lebih 80 soal beranak-pinak!

(Atau dengan kata lain, satu nomor bisa berisi lima soal, delapan soal, sepuluh soal... bahkan, kalau Thomas sedang ‘baik’, lima belas soal.)

“Ayolah, ini tidak kelihatan seburuk itu, tahu,” Thomas berkomentar saat melihat wajah Holger yang tidak bersemangat. Dengan penuh perhatian, ia kemudian menepuk pundak Holger pelan. “Lebih baik kau sengsara sekarang ketimbang harus menghabiskan liburan mengerjakan tugas tambahan, mengikuti remedial, dan mendapatkan nilai jelek di rapor.”

“Urgh! Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu, tolong.”

“Kalau kau sudah tahu, kerjakan soal-soalmu dulu sana,” ujar Thomas.

Holger menghela napas panjang, helaan napas terakhirnya sebelum ujian. Dengan Thomas yang lebih mengerikan dari Leonidas di film “300”, nampaknya istirahat semakin jauh dari pandangan Holger, sementara nilai 1 akan semakin dekat…? Entahlah, dia ragu juga. Mari silangkan jari dan ikuti perkataan Thomas, semoga besok dirinya selamat dari siksaan dunia fana bernama ‘ujian’.

Duh.

“Apa aku punya bantuan?” tanya Holger sedikit ragu, ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menunduk kembali begitu Thomas memandangnya dengan tajam. Baru saja Holger membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, dengan cepat Thomas menggeplak kepala belakangnya.

“Kau kira ini _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire_?” Holger bersungut saat mengelus pelan letak sakit di kepalanya, “aku memang akan membantumu, Holger, tapi hanya dalam belajar. Tidak lebih dari itu, kau tahu.”

Mata Holger pun kembali menelusuri soal-soal persamaan kuadrat laknat yang Thomas buat dengan senang hati (tidak mengada-ngada, Thomas memang mengatakan. “Holger, ini soal-soal yang aku buat khusus untukmu dengan senang hati!” seraya melebarkan senyumannya. Mungkin Holger akan lebih terharu jika _soal-soal_ dirubah menjadi _sebuah kue_. Mungkin.)—seharusnya ia bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi ia sedikit tidak yakin. Meskipun Thomas mengajarinya sekalipun, nasibnya ada di tangan Si Pembuat Soal itu sendiri.

Kenapa? Karena Holger paham betul bagaimana soal latihan seratus persen berbeda dengan soal ujian.

“Ugh, aku lebih suka mengerjakan aljabar..“

Entah sudah berapa kali seorang Holger Badstuber mengeluh hari ini.

(***)

15 menit.

20 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

Thomas tampak memperhatikan Holger— _ralat_ , pekerjaannya—dengan seksama seolah tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Holger tahu itu, namun memilih untuk mengalihkan pikirannya demi menyelesaikan setiap soal yang diberikan oleh Thomas. Dia tidak ingat telah mengerjakan berapa nomor.. sepuluh? Baiklah dari sepuluh nomor tersebut, Holger menyimpulkan bahwa Thomas memang kejam dengan memberi soal beranak-pinak dengan total 50 soal.

(Perlu diingatkan bahwa penyiksaan ini masih belum berakhir. Terima kasih banyak, Thomas Müller.)

“Sepuluh nomor, Thomas. Sesuai janjimu.”

“Bagus! Biar kulihat..”

Seketika itu juga, Holger mengerang keras kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, tidak menghiraukan ancaman kuman yang akan mengotori tubuhnya. Tidak pula menghiraukan Thomas yang kini memeriksa hasil jawabannya. Holger tidak peduli, yang terpenting ia bisa beristirahat sejenak dan juga mendinginkan kepalanya yang mungkin telah berasap akibat terlalu lama berhadapan dengan matematika.

Meskipun begitu, pandangannya kini mengarah pada Thomas.

“Thomas?”

“Tunggu sebentar..”

Holger _masih_ memperhatikannya.

Tidak seharusnya, memang, karena sejatinya kepalanya mulai terasa nyeri dan seharusnya ia benar-benar beristirahat sekarang. Tapi Holger tidak mengerti; memperhatikan Thomas ternyata mampu menenangkan pikirannya. Bukan hanya itu, Holger sendiri tahu bahwa sangat tidak sopan untuk terlalu memperhatikan Thomas tetapi... entahlah, Holger ingin berhenti untuk memikirkan hal tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

Ia berhenti memperhatikan Thomas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Langit-langit ruangan yang ia lihat kini semakin kabur tiap detiknya. Sepertinya Holger akan tertidur dalam tiga.. dua.. sa—

“Kau hebat, Holgi!”

Kemudian setumpuk kertas dilayangkan pada wajahnya.

“THOMAS!”

(***)

“Jadi begini cara kerjanya,” ujar Thomas seraya tersenyum lebar. Holger masih tidak mengerti—bukan, bukan tentang matematika. Sosok yang duduk disebelahnya kini adalah satu-satunya yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Holger. Ia masih bisa tersenyum _bahkan_ setelah dibentak oleh Holger sendiri.

Bukan salahnya jika ia marah saat Thomas mengagetkan orang—tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri—yang sedang mengantuk.

(Holger mengambil setumpuk kertas tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk menggeplak kepala Thomas, “Kau gila, ya!?” yang kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran lebar, “Kau hanya salah dua nomor, Holger! Aku bangga padamu!”—lalu apa yang bisa Holger lakukan selain terdiam dan terharu akan keberhasilannya sendiri?)

Melupakan hal itu, saat ini Thomas membahas kembali jawaban yang ditulis oleh Holger sekaligus mengoreksi letak kesalahannya. Dahinya berkerut saat Thomas menunjukkan langkah-langkah untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut, berusaha memahami dan mengikuti setiap langkah yang ada.

“... Dan hasilnya adalah 9. Sebelumnya kau menjawab 11, bukan?”

“Berarti aku salah hitung di—“

“Ya, disini.”

Holger mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada tempat yang dimaksud, begitu pula dengan Thomas.

“Seharusnya kau mengerjakannya seperti ini—“

“Oh! Aku mengerti, Thomas!”

“Ya!”

Holger pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa posisi Thomas begitu dekat.. oke, malah lebih buruk (atau lebih baik?) dari itu: _sangat_ dekat. Mengejutkan bahwa dia baru sadar bahwa Thomas sangat... berbeda? Entahlah. Apapun itu, Thomas tampak lebih.. baik, ya, jika dilihat dari jarak seperti ini. Dan tenggorokannya pun tercekat sesaat setelah Thomas mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum lebar yang sangat tipikal dirinya.

Oke, oke. Atur nafasmu, Holger. Jangan biarkan Thomas melihat kepanikan di matamu—

“Eh –kau kenapa?”

Err...

“Ti—Tidak!” Baiklah, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. “Mm, Maksudku—yah, sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti...”

Senyum Thomas semakin merekah, “Matematika?”

_Bukan. Tapi kamu. Dasar bodoh._

_Tunggu—apa?_

“Baguslah kalau begitu, Holgi! Aku harap kau bisa mendapat nilai terbaik besok!”

Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari kepalanya, Holger pun bertanya dengan polos, “Nilai 1 maksudmu?”

Thomas terdiam sesaat.

“Kau ingin kutendang, ya?”

(***)

Percaya atau tidak, Holger sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani saat mengerjakan ujian matematika. Justru ia mendapat pencerahan; setiap soal dikerjakannya dengan lancar dan ditambah dengan rasa percaya diri yang meningkat di setiap jawabannya. Lebih bagus lagi karena terdapat dua atrau tiga soal yang hampir serupa dengan apa yang Thomas ajarkan padanya kemarin. Ia memang tak terlalu yakin untuk mendapat nilai 1 yang diimpikannya itu, tapi setidaknya ia mampu mengerjakan semua soal dengan baik dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Holger berlari secepat kilat setelah ia berhasil melewati halang rintang musuh terbesarnya selama dua jam sebelum ini; tak ada lagi penyiksaan berlabel ‘belajar’ dan tidak ada lagi yang dinamakan persamaan kuadrat dalam waktu dekat.

_Bebas. Untuk sementara, mungkin saja. Tapi—bebas._

Bicara tentang belajar, pikiran Holger menerawang kepada Thomas Müller yang telah menunggunya. Puluhan soal laknat yang diberikan semata-mata hanya untuk membantunya ternyata mampu membuat Holger tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Baiklah, mungkin soal-soal tersebut memang mengerikan namun kenyataannya sangat membantunya dalam menghadapi ujian matematika.

Tentu saja, sebagai murid yang baik—ugh, murid apanya—Holger akan memberikan Thomas hadiah; hadiah kecil sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Akan tetapi Holger tidak menemukan siapapun di tempat yang ia janjikan. Justru hanya sebuah tas (yang ia yakini milik Thomas) tergeletak dengan indah di atas meja. Ia pun menunggu sepuluh, lima belas, dua puluh menit hingga nyalinya semakin ciut untuk memberikan hadiah itu. hingga akhirnya, Holger memutuskan untuk menyelipkan hadiah tersebut pada buku milik Thomas yang ia temukan di dalam tas.

“Semoga aku tidak dipukuli olehnya besok...” gumam Holger saat melihat ‘hasil karya’nya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, Thomas pun datang dengan cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan kemudian mendesah berat begitu melihat tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya.

“Tak seharusnya aku sakit perut seperti ini.”

Merasa bahwa pertemuan mereka batal, Thomas pun hendak mengambil tas nya sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan salah satu bukunya yang berada tepat di atas tas nya sendiri. Seingatnya, ia tidak menaruh benda itu di sana kecuali—

_Holger._

Selembar kertas tipis itu ada di sana, tersemat dengan rapi di antara kertas catatan Thomas yang cukup berantakan. Tanpa ragu ia mengambilnya dan membuka buku tersebut untuk menampilkan apa sesungguhnya yang ingin Holger berikan kepadanya.

(“Thomas, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu—anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena berkat kau, aku bisa mengerjakan ujian itu. Bukan. Aku tetap tidak mengakui diriku sebagai muridmu, tapi kurasa kau bisa jadi guru yang baik.. Kurasa.” Thomas tertawa, “Baiklah, Holgi. Terserah kau saja.”)

Dan karena itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Thomas benar-benar terdiam.

Ternyata, sampai kapanpun, Holger Badstuber akan selalu bermusuhan dengan matematika—tidak, persamaan kuadrat, lebih tepatnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terjemahan (dan keterangan), catatan dari starter:  
> \- Schatzi = Sayangku, my dear, dkk  
> \- Ich weiß daß du es tun kannst = aku tahu kamu bisa melakukannya  
> \- Herr Müller = Sir Muller, Muller-san, dsb. (honorific)  
> \- Nilai 1 = seperti di universitas yang ada grade A-F, hanya saja gradenya nggak pakai huruf melainkan angka dengan nilai 1 = nilai paling bagus sampai ke nilai 6 = F = yang paling jelek
> 
>  
> 
> okay, saya ikut challenge! padahal sebelumnya ngga pernah ikutan dan saya agak ngeri dengan apa yang saya buat.. karena saya cukup kebingungan pas liat genre humor di mana saya sangat ngga berpengalaman dalam genre tersebut :/ dan apa itu gambar hasil nemu di gugel ehehe sebenernya sih garagara saya keinget gombalan matematika yang viral pada zamannya (kalogasalah pas saya masih SMA.. mungkin juga sampai sekarang?) dan saya langsung mikir 'kayaknya lucu kalo Holgi ngasih kegitu ke Mulli...' /desh  
> makasih banget mb rdb1707 udah bikin jiwa shipper Müdstuber saya jungkir balik pas ngelanjutin blind collaboration challenge ini :')


End file.
